Conventionally, in general, a band saw machine is often used when a metal or wood workpiece is to be cut and the band saw machine includes a band saw blade as a cutting tool. The band saw blade includes many teeth including many unset teeth, many right set teeth set rightward, and many left set teeth set leftward.
Moreover, various contrivances have been employed, e.g., changes in a height difference among the teeth, amounts of set of the right set teeth and the left set teeth, and tooth top pitches have been designed so as to improve cutting performance (cuttability) with respect to a workpiece, or to reduce noise generated at the time of cutting a workpiece (cutting noise).
As a conventional technique relating to the present invention, Japanese Patent Brochure No. 2953767 2853767 is known.
Meanwhile, if a workpiece as a cutting target is larger, then a cutting length of the band saw blade becomes larger and a cutting resistance of the workpiece becomes higher. Due to this, the band saw blade causes a cutting course deviation, which disadvantageously shortens a service life of the band saw blade, increases the cutting noise, and degrades the work environment.
The present invention has been achieved to solve the above problems, and an object of the present invention is to provide a band saw blade and a cutting method capable of suppressing a cutting course deviation of the band saw blade, prolonging a service life of the band saw blade, and reducing cutting noise.